I Can Feel You Pull Me Down
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Book 2: the Struggle: What COULD have happened when Damon went up to Elena's room to "collect." Would she let him take her blood – and her body? :Lemon:


**I Can Feel You Pull Me Down**

_From the Song: Haunted by Evanescence_

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena_

_**Rating:**__ M (For Language, Violence and Lemony Lemons!)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about Damon and Elena! I can't write as poetic as she can, so I don't own the Novels. If I did, Elena would SOOO end up with Damon. (DON'T FAIL US LISA JANE SMITH!)_

_**Summary:**__ Book 2: the Struggle: What COULD have happened when Damon went up to Elena's room to "collect?" Would she let him take her blood – and her body?_

_**A/N:**__ I have had this fic down on paper for a few months, and after letting a few of my friends and my boyfriend read it, I decided to publish it. I know in either the 5__th__ or 6__th__ book, it says that Damon knows Elena is a virgin, but this fic is more of a "What Could Have Happened" type of thing._

_**A/N 2:**__ It took me FOREVER to find a title for this story, so I scrolled through my song to find the perfect song that would match the mood of this fic, and I think Haunted by Evanescence does very well._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Page 437<strong>_

_"She did not look up to see him advance on her. But she felt the air stir around her, making her shiver. And then she was enfolded in soft, endless blackness, which wrapped around her like a great bird's wings."_

**Page 439**

_"Her memories of the last hours were confused and blurry. Only fragments were clear. Damon's eyes looking down at her, filling her whole world. The sharp sting at her throat. And, later, Damon opening his shirt, Damon's blood welling from a small cut on his neck. He'd made her drink her blood then. If made was the right word. She didn't remember putting up any resistance or feeling any revulsion. By then, she had wanted it."_

* * *

><p>Damon lay Elena down with more gentleness than she would have thought possible for a monster. He crawled up her body slowly – almost predatorily, those dark eyes looking darker than ever. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her lips and his eyes burned with lust. He was going to <em>kiss <em>her! Elena quickly turned her head away. Damon paused for a brief second before pressing his lips to her neck.

She gasped when she felt the sharp sting of hi fangs penetrating her skin, but soon realized he wasn't making it painful for her – it was quite _pleasurable. _

"Mm…" She tilted her head back farther and then felt Damon's hand on the back of her neck. Reacting on pure instinct, Elena's hands went to him, fingers plunging into his silky black hair.

Too soon, Damon removed his fangs from her neck and looked into her blue eyes. Then Elena did something that shocked them both – she pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss with so much passion she gasped before pulling him closer. His tongue slid into her mouth and she shivered and made an attempt to squeeze her thighs together, only to realize he was between them, his hardness grinding against her wet panties through his jeans.

True, she'd never had sex. Not even with Matt or Stefan – or the other boys that wanted it from her, but right now she knew exactly what she wanted and who could give it to her happily.

Elena realized Damon had stopped kissing her and opened her eyes. He was unbuttoning his black shirt. Elena's heart sped up even more. Then, so quick that she almost missed it, Damon used his thumbnail to make a cut on his neck. He wrapped his arms around her again and she put her lips to the small wound. Damon moaned at the contact and the sound had her sucking harder, feeling his body shudder above her.

"Elena…" He breathed huskily, tilting her chin up to kiss her again.

She ran her fingers over his sculpted chest and abs. She reached just a bit lower and Damon growled low in pleasure. Elena hastily undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling the zipper down slowly, freeing his hard erection.

Pleased to find no underwear, Elena began stroking his length. She experimented with stroking and squeezing until Damon's heavy panting turned to groaning. He suddenly grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Please Damon," She pled softly, looking into his endless dark eyes. "I want you." There was no visible uncertainty in her blue eyes – just need.

Without saying a word, he lifted her white nightgown over her head. His eyes slowly travelled over her creamy white skin that contrasted well with the rosebud-like nipples that were exposed for his viewing. Slowly and deliberately, he took one of them in his mouth, massaging his tongue over it, loving the way she moaned his name. He gave the same loving treatment to the other aching breast before running his tongue down her body slowly, between her breasts, over her stomach until he reached her white underwear.

He slid her panties down her legs before letting his own shirt fall to the floor. He quickly removed his black jeans and appeared above Elena again, kissing her passionately, and he let his hand trail down over the inside of her thigh, then slowly inserting a finger into her.

"Damon…" She breathed.

Adding a second finger, he began moving them in and out. He blew out a shuddering breath. She was so amazingly wet for him.

"Damon!" She gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she trembled.

He massaged her clit and curled his fingers inside of her and she came undone. He removed his fingers from her and positioned himself at her entrance. Biting her lip, she looked up at him with heavy lidded Lapis Lazuli eyes. He bent his head down and kissed her before slowly sliding into her.

Her eyes grew wide as her inner walls stretched to accommodate his size. His eyes full of raw lust, he slowly began thrusting in and out of her, groaning at how tight she was squeezing him. He began slowly, but her mewling nearly brought him to the edge. As he increased his speed more, Elena's panting and moaning got louder.

"Oh, god…Damoooon!" She arched her hips up.

Every stroke inside of her had shocks of pleasure shooting up her spine. Damon, whose hands were gripping the back of her thighs tightly, shifted his hips, penetrating at a deeper angle as she wrapped her legs firmly around his lean waist. She gasped again and gripped his upper arms, nails digging into his skin causing him to groan and drive into her faster. Elena chanted his name over and over, feeling her entire body tensing, her inner walls squeezing him as she came.

Her grip on his arms gradually loosened and she opened her eyes, which were squeezed shut as she came. Damon brushed her sweaty blonde hair from her face before kissing her deeply.

They lay there, just kissing until Elena began wiggling her hips, craving more. A slight smirk curled his lips and he huskily said, "My insatiable princess of darkness."

She bit her lip and smiled shyly up at him and Damon wrapped his arms around her, rolling them over so she could straddle him. He slid in easy, and placing her hands on his bare chest, Elena began riding him, letting his hands guide her movements.

"Mmm…" She threw her head back, letting her golden-colored hair slide back and forth over her bare shoulders as she made love to Damon. She moaned again as Damon ran his hands from her shoulders, slowly down her soft skin to her breasts, squeezing lightly, thumbs flicking over her hard nipples. Then down her stomach until he finally placed one hand on her hip, the other to where they were so intimately connected, letting his experienced fingers massage her clit in small circles.

Elena gasped, her body tensing for a second before moaning and riding him harder, quickening her pace, the sound of her skin against his mixed with the low sounds he was making turning her on even more.

She suddenly gasped, feeling herself clenching around his cock. "Oh, oh, oh!" She bit her lips crying out, her nails digging into his chest as her third orgasm ripped through her entire body. She was suddenly glad Aunt Judith was across the house and 4-year old Margaret slept like a rock.

On the verge of collapsing, she allowed Damon to roll her onto her back, waiting until she was able to catch her breath before bracing himself on his extended arms on either side of her pillow. He bent down and kissed her, his entire being full of need. He slowly slid back into her warmth, easier now that her previous orgasms dilated her passage. He pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back inside with a deep, but easy movement of his hips.

"Yes, Damon," She whimpered into his ear, her hands now on the back of his neck, their skin moving easily, slickened with sweat.

The encouragement of her sounds had him thrusting quicker and deeper. Elena cried out, unintentionally biting the sensitive skin in the crook of where his neck met his shoulder. Damon growled low in pleasure, feeling his fangs elongate again. He ran his tongue lightly over the two sensitive puncture wounds, feeling Elena shudder at the contact.

"Yes, Damon. Please…" She mewled.

With no hesitation, he let his fangs slide easily into the two holes, moaning as the hot, rich blood filled his mouth. She arched her back, her breasts rubbing against his sweaty chest deliciously. He blood ran down his throat and he pulled his lips away from her skin. He once again ran his tongue over the wounds, ultimately stopping the bleeding.

Her blood still on his lips, Damon kissed her, their tongues intertwining as passionately as their bodies. Damon's thrusts got needier, craving the ecstasy of their release. He lifted the back of her thighs, driving into her deeper.

"Damon!" Elena wrapped her arms around his body and gently kissed the smooth skin of his neck.

He shuddered, angling his hips to thrust deeper, resting one arm beside Elena's head, the other sliding deliberately down her overheated body. She pulled his face her hers and kissed him hungrily, her tongue slipping into his mouth as his fingers worked her clit furiously.

Elena moaned, throwing her head back against her pillow and arching her hips up. Her inner walls were tightly squeezing his manhood, and with a rather loud cry, she came – hard. He toes curled and her back arched as she once again dug her fingernails into his skin, this time nearly drawing blood. Her juices slickened her entrance even more and it was too much – groaning her name roughly, Damon came, spilling himself deep inside her.

The two of them collapsed in a sweaty, sated mess, breathing heavily. They were entangles so closely that each deep breath one had would tremble through the other's body. Elena looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in close and kissed her. Slowly, he began to move and she pouted. He laughed slightly before gently sliding out of her.

Elena shivered and whimpered at the loss, already missing the warmth of his body and feeling completely filled with him. He lay beside her and pulled the sheet over their bodies as the sweat began to cool.

Soon, her body couldn't hold it any longer. He'd exhausted her extremely and she couldn't stay awake any longer. Right before darkness filled her world, she heard him utter the soft words, _"You belong to me." _And she smiled.

**THE END **


End file.
